


Being Late Isn't Too Bad

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dom Sherlock Holmes, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Punishment, Riding Crops, Sub John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: "Up and down, John, you know the drill."Sherlock paced the room, riding crop in hand. He struck John with it whenever he slowed and they'd been going long enough that John's whole back and arse was red.John comes home late, Sherlock haves some fun.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 95





	Being Late Isn't Too Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

"Up and down, John, you know the drill."

Sherlock paced the room, riding crop in hand. He struck John with it whenever he slowed and they'd been going long enough that John's whole back and arse was red.

The sub had come in 5 hours late, after he'd specifically told Sherlock he'd be home at 3 o clock.

Sherlock had ambushed him as soon as he had appeared. Throwing him into the wall and cuffing his hands behind him. He'd practically thrown him at the chair, not pausing to ask for an explanation on his tardiness.

He had bent him over the back and begun forcing his hole open immediately. The first finger had taken one minute, two fingers had taken five and he hadn't even bothered with three fingers just forced him to hover over the usual dildo poking upright from the chair.

For John's part, he hadn't argued. He knew he would be in trouble for being so late back. As long as it didn't turn into an all night affair, he would take what he was due.

John's feet could barely touch the floor, only his toes found purchase from where his ankles were cuffed to the chair legs.

It was now 10 o clock and John was still riding the dildo chair. "Master," he panted. "I'm sorry."

Sherlock reclined back on the sofa, watching his sub fuck himself and fill his own hole over and over again. "I don't care." He pulled his own cock from his pants and stroked himself, he was already half hard, to the point where the constraints of his pants had been too much.

John's head fell back as he groaned, he could feel his cock bouncing off his stomach on every up/down cycle, he had tried to avoid his prostate, but the head of the dildo curved just enough to make avoiding it an impossibility. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, he couldn't watch Sherlock pleasure himself, he wanted to be doing it, or did he want to be doing it to himself... He tried to stamp his feet in frustration but only rocked the chair.

"You knock the chair over, I will expect you to keep fucking yourself so if you can do that horizontally do continue your little tantrum."

John's eyes snapped open and he glanced down at his cock, dribbling precome. There was absolutely no way he would do anymore than that without Sherlock's intervention. Every time he lowered himself onto the dick he knew there would be a time he couldn't lift himself back up again, he knew that was probably what the Dom was waiting for, for him to involuntarily fill himself with more of the dildo than he thought possible.

It happened about 10 minutes later. Sherlock had pulled a stool over and was stood on it, his hard leaking prick rammed into John's mouth.

The sub did his best to accommodate the Dom's thrusting without gagging. Sherlock laughed when he felt John give up, his legs strained and the older man sank down onto the chair until his arse was flush with the base.

John's eyes rolled back into his head, his master's prick still down his throat as he was filled oh so completely down below.

"I'll punish you for stopping, John. Whether you can physically go anymore or not. You never asked for your master's permission."

John squeezed his eyes shut but wasn't stupid enough to stop himself swallowing Sherlock properly as he came. Sherlock's hot come hit the back of his throat and John actually sighed at the familiar taste.

"Clean me off. Gently, mind, it may have a baring on whether I am done with you or not."

It was getting late and John was exhausted. He'd been fucking himself for going on 3 hours and Sherlock didn't seem to be paying attention to the time.

"I'm going to touch you in a minute. I will stroke you for 30 seconds. If you can control yourself I will let you have a proper orgasm at the end of it. If you can't, I'll change the dildo to the fucking machine and milk you dry. Say yes master."

John was panting hard, as Sherlock pulled out and tucked himself away again. "Yes, master."

"Are you ready?"

John's eyes darted up to meet the younger man's his face clearly said 'does it matter', "yes, master," he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Uh uh, open them, pet," Sherlock said, slapping John's cheek lightly. And without further ado, placed his hand at the base of his cock and squeezed.

The doctor almost exploded instantly, but through sheer will alone managed to control himself. Sherlock gave him a knowing smirk.

His master's grip tightened and he ran his hand to the head of his prick, not needing lube, he'd leaked enough precome over the last several hours that he was slick enough already.

Sherlock's hand paused at the head of his cock and ran his thumb over the head, pausing to dip the tip of it into his slit.

John bucked up on the chair, groaning as the dildo buried deep inside him changed position in a jarring fashion. He groaned and moaned as Sherlock's hand went down and then back up again.

The doctor could feel the sensations of his master's hand begin to overwhelm him, he was sure Sherlock could feel the throbbing in his cock, it seemed to be rhythmically pulsing under his hand.

After several deep breaths of him trying to control himself he thought he'd lost the battle, Sherlock's hand was like heaven and hell all at once.

Sherlock leant over and whispered in John's ear.

"Come, pet."

John exploded all over his Dom's hand and looked up, seeing the detective smiling softly down at him.

"What do you say?"

"I won't be late again, master."

"No. You won't."


End file.
